Want U Back
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: Songfic to Cher Lloyd's Want U Back. HotGent. Argent and HotSpot recently broke up, what happens when they see each other once again in the town's diner? Fluff of course! Oneshot. :D:D:D


**Haha. So this is like the third story I have done based on a drabble from 'Of Hellos and Goodbyes'. So many requests for extended stories, and I love doing it. :D Writing is like my passion, and I love reviews, so please do leave one. **

** Disclaimer: This fic is better if you listen to the song while reading it. :) I don't own! Cher Lloyd does. =P**

**Want U Back**

Hot Spot frowned. It had been three weeks since him and Argent had gotten into a fight, and had broken up.

He was heartbroken, to say the least. She was the only one he ever really wanted. He had stayed cooped up in his room for two weeks straight, before Kid Flash forced him to get out of the tower.

Which is why he was here, in a small restaurant on the edge of town, on a date with some blond bimbo the speedster had set him up with.

He certainly didn't like the girl. She wasn't even attractive! Stringy blond hair, and extremely exaggerated blue eyes lined with way too much eyeliner. Not to mention the fake tan, and overly red lips.

He couldn't help but wish that it was Toni sitting there. He missed her porcelain skin, vibrant black and red hair, and warm deep brown and crimson laced eyes. He missed her adorable British accent, that would sound much more pleasing than the high-pitched screeching voice of the blond in front of him.

What was her name again? Natalie? Natasha? Who knows... He hadn't been paying any attention, and quite frankly, he really didn't care.

His eyes wondered around the room, stopping as he heard the bell ring at the front door, signaling someone had entered the restaurant. As if one cue, he saw her. His breath caught in his throat, and suddenly he had forgotten how to breath.

She looked beautiful, as always. Her hair was curled, and it reached shoulder length. **(A/N Can anyone say extensions?)** Her eyes were highlighted with smoky makeup, and her lips were red. It looked much better on her than the Natalie/Natasha chick he was on this date with.

She was wearing a short red dress with a black lace trim. She had on a black leather jacket, and some black pump high heels. She looked completely stunning, in every sense of the word.

He watched her walk up to the counter, to order he assumed. He wanted nothing more than to go over to her and talk, but he was too nervous. His legs were wobbly and they refused to move.

Her eyes flickered over in his direction, and he saw a flash of envy in them when she saw the girl he was with.

He figured she would walk over and say something to him, but instead she leaned over the counter, and whispered something to the cashier, who nodded in silent agreement.

Soon the soft music of the restaurant was replaced with a feisty pop tune. Argent smirked at him, and he recognized that mischievous look. She was up to something.

Song lyrics soon busted through the speakers. He recognized the tune. It was that new song by... Cher Lloyd, was it? Yeah her.

He listened closely to the lyrics of the song.

_"Uh! Mmm.. Yeah. La la la la laa. Uh! Hey, boy you never had much game. Thought I needed to upgrade. So I went and walked away-way-way. Uh. Now, I see you been hanging out, with that other girl in town. Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns. Uh."_

He watched as Argent swiftly walked over in his direction. She passed by him, singing along to the lyrics of the song.

_"Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her. Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me, like this. Uh. And now you're taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant. You got me, got me like this. Uh."_

She twirled around the room, motioning towards him as she sang.

_"Boy, you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a shit, noone else can have ya! I want you back, I want you back, want you back, want you back. I'd broke it off, thinking you'd be cryin', now I feel like shit looking at you flyin'. I __want you back, I want you back, wa-want you, want you back! Uh!"_

She smirked, and proceeded to climb onto the stool beside him and his date.

_"Boy, this ain't even jealousy. (Jealousy) She ain't got a thing on me! (A thing on me) Tryin' rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans." _

She sang, motioning towards what's her name.

_"Uh. You clearly didn't think this through. If what I've been told is true, you'll be crawlin' back like boo hoo hoo. Uh."_

Hot Spot smiled up at her, as she sang the chorus once again. Gosh, he had missed her and her feisty attitude. He wanted her back. Badly. And apparently, she felt the same way.

She smiled sweetly at him, jumping off the table top. She then rolled her eyes and casually tipped over what's her face's chair over, knocking her to the ground. She hopped up onto the chair, and crossed one leg over the other.

He smiled, as she sang. _"Ohhh, I thought that you'd still be mine, when I kissed you goodbye. Uh oh uh oh. Ohh, and you might be with her, but I still had you first, uh oh uh oh."_

Hot Spot had never realized what an amazing singer she was. She was even more talented than he remembered, he guessed it took losing someone to realize how special they really were.

He couldn't help but laugh as his date got up off the floor, giving the pair a sour look, before running out the door.

_"I want you back, wa-want you, want you back. Uh!"_

The song ended, and the punk princess gave a flirty wink at the pyrokenetic, before leaning over and saying, "I want you back, love. I mean it."

He smiled, looking deep into her beautiful crimson eyes. "I'm happy to hear it, Ms. Monetti. Truth is, I've been feeling the same way."

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her close.

The whole restaurant burst into applause, but neither of them seemed to notice. Right then and there, the only thing they were focused on was each other.

* * *

**My apologizes on the ending, I was in a bit of a rush. xP Hehe. I hope you guys liked it. I shall write some more HotGent soon. ^-^ I swearz it! **

**:)~Kat**


End file.
